In a curve interpolation in association with a numerical control apparatus, interpolation of an involute curve has particularly been needed for machining gears, vanes of pumps and the like, and it has been a general practice to interpolate the involute curve with a computer or an NC program producing system which is distinctly provided from the numerical control apparatus to analyze a curve data into straight line data, whereupon numerical control machinings are performed with the use of a tape.
The same applicant filed Japanese patent application No. 62-157303 in which it is proposed to readily interpolate an involute curve in a numerical control apparatus.
In practical machinings, however, an involute curve is sometimes necessary such that it starts with one involute curve and ends with another involute curve in which two involute curves, not a single involute curve, are involved. Such type of involute curve cannot be interpolated according to the proposal stated above.